ogolne_tematyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:PrincessNiki/Z dziennika Nikole
''Rozdział 1'' To miał być najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu! 6 urodziny! Wstałam o 7:00 specjalnie... Zazwyczaj śpię do 10, ale dziś był wyjątek. Posprzątałam swój i Seby pokój. Ale połówkę Sebkowi zostawiłam ^^ Co ja będę się przemęczać? Kiedy zeszłam na dół wszyscy ,,zaskoczyli'' mnie niespodzianką.'' -Wszystkiego najlepszego!- krzykneli rodzice. Seba oparł się o ścianę i rzekł: -Stooo lat...- ale tak smętnie. Zawsze podejrzewałam, że jest wampirem. Tylko nie tym z tych przystojnych XD Zjadaliśmy śniadanko i poszliśmy do mojego miejsca gdzie miała być impra. Było ślicznie... Nagle Seba gdzieś zniknął i zostałam ja, Una (ma best frends) i rodzice. Było super. Po godzince... Może więcej przyszedł jakiś pan... Co najlepsze wyglądał jak ludzkie winogrono XD Zbliżył się do rodziców... I... I ich zabił. Unę też. Nadszedł czas na mnie. -Nie odejdziesz moja mała jubilatko! Sto lat...- rzekł i mnie ,,zabił''. Ostatnie co widziałam to tylko policje i uciekającego fioletowego mężczyznę.'' Rozdział 2 Leżałam w białym pokoju. Chyba w szpitalu, ale pewna tego nie jestem. Nie miałam siły podnieść ręki albo czegoś powiedzieć. Korciło mnie tylko jedno pytanie. Jak ja żyję? Nagle poczułam jak przypływ energii przychodzi do mnie i mogłam się ruszać. Usiadłam, więc na łóżku i się rozejrzałam. ,,Tak to musi być szpital...- pomyślałam, a potem wstałam. Mimo, że miałam już siłę i tak tego pożałowałam, bo upadłam. W tej chwili do pokoju wszedł lekarz i dwie pielęgniarki. ''-Podnieście ją.- rzekł surowym głosem. Pielęgniarki mnie podniosły i położyły na łóżku.- Panna Nikole? Tak... Nic pani nie jest. Była panna nieprzytomna przez 2 tygodnie, ale nic poważnego nie widzę. Zostanie jeszcze pani tu przez ten dzień i może wracać do domu. Oczywiście domu dziecka, gdyż twoja rodzina nie żyje.- powiedział bez uczuć. Wtedy do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Jaki idiota mówi coś takiego 6 latce? Wytarłam swoje łzy ręką. Nie zamierzam iść tam!'' ~Skip Time~ Już siedzę w tym cholernym domu dziecka 10 lat! Jak ja tu wytrzymałam? Nie wiem, ale dziś wszystko się zmieni... Ucieknę. Nagle w mojej głowie pojawiły się 2 głosy. ''-Hej jestem Devil ^^, a ten tu obok mnie, którego nie widzisz, bo jesteśmy głosami to Wróbel ^^ Idiotyczne imię prawda?- rzekł. Ja zaśmiałam się.'' ''-Sam masz idiotyczne imię... Chodzi nam o to, że nie możesz odejść... Oni cię tu kochają, szanuję, współczują!- krzyknął, aż mnie głowa zabolała.- Przepraszam...'' ''-Nie mam zamiaru tu być!- rzekłam do siebie, a moje koleżanki spojrzały na mnie.'' ''-Uciekasz?- spytały.'' ''-Nie, nie tylko muszę iść do łazienki...- powiedziałam i pobiegłam do wc.'' ''-Ja popieram... Musisz uciec i zemścić się na tym fioletowym typie!- rzekł Devil.'' ''-Masz rację... Pomszczę moja rodzinę.- szepnęłam.'' ''-No i to ja rozumiem.- powiedział dumnie Devil.'' ''-Nie!- krzyknął i znów mnie głowa zabolała- Sorrki...'' ~Skip Time~ Noc była zimna. Tylko księżyc przebijał się przez chmury. Wyszłam przez okno. Już wiedziałam od samego początku gdzie mam iść... Do pizzerii. ''Rozdział 3'' Weszłam po cichu do Pizzerii. Ściany były szare. Na podłodze walały się martwe ciała dzieci. Zakryłam usta... ,,Muszę być silna- powiedziałam sobie w duchu. Nagle ktoś stanął przede mną... Z panikowałam. Nie jestem na to gotowa. ''-Kim jesteś- wycedziłam przez zęby. Chłopak podszedł bliżej mnie i powiedział:'' ''-Sebastian, a dziś pizzeria zamknięta.- Czy to on? Nie...'' ''-Właśnie widać.- syknęłam.'' ''-Jak się nazywasz?- rzekł.'' ''-Nikole... Ale możesz mi mówić Niki.- chłopak spojrzał na mnie i...'' ''-SIOSTRA!- przytulił mnie, a ja go szybko odepchnęłam i dałam z liścia. (Troszkę inaczej niż w twoim opku Seba, ale tak chcę XD)'' ''-Gdzieś ty się podziewał kiedy zabili nam rodziców i prawie mnie?- spytałam wściekła.'' ''-J-ja... Zabrali mnie i zamknęli...- szepnął.'' ''-Przez te 10 lat! Nawet dupy nie ruszyłeś... Mógłbyś chociaż zrobić coś z tym fioletowym typem!- krzyknęłam, a do oczu napłynęły mi łzy.'' ''-Z Vincentem?- spytał.'' ''-Nie mam pojęcia jak się nazywa! On chciał mnie zabić!- oparłam się o ścianę.'' ''-Tak mi przykro, ale...- nie dokończył. Wyjęłam nóż i...'' ''-Jeśli tylko się do mnie zbliżysz... Pożałujesz! Już ci nie ufam. Nie ufam po tym co zrobiłeś.- skierowałam nóż na niego.'' ''-Jak miałem ci pomóc? Powiedzieli, że cię zabili... Straciłem nadzieję na to, że żyjecie.- krzyknął.'' ''-Ja nie straciłam nadziei... Na to, że zemszczę się na nim... Na tym ,,Vincencie''. Nienawiedzę go...- powiedziałam, a potem popchałam Sebę i poszłam się przejść. Nigdzie go nie było... Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś gwiżdże. Może to on? Schowałam się i przygotowałam nóż. Rozdział 4 Gdy był już bliżej mnie... Podszpiliłam go do ściany. Moim oczom ukazał się animatronik, który wyglądał jak lis. -Boshe... Foxy. Przestań mnie straszyć! Mogłam cie za-- zniszczyć...- zrobiło mi się wstyd. -Czy... Czy my się znamy?- spytał patrzą mi w oczy. -Nie za bardzo. Pamiętasz może taką mała dziewczynkę? Miała ona długie blond włosy i szare oczy. Zawsze siedziała na początku... I zawsze marzyła by wejść do pirate cove.- powiedziałam. -Yyy... Nikole?- rzekł. -Tak ^^ Super, że mnie pamiętasz.- przytuliłam go. Po chwili się odciekłam. Puściłam go i usłyszałam krzyk. Pobiegliśmy za krzykiem. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce ujrzeliśmy GO! -Współczuję, że musisz już iść.- powiedział i chciał wbić nóż w serce dziewczynki, ale ja mu przeszkodziłam. -Zostaw ją! Nie dość, że niszczysz komuś życie to jeszcze znęcasz się nad dziećmi?- spytałam. -Nie twoja sprawa smarkulo.- rzekł. Toleruje, że mnie bili, maltretowali i, że mnie przezywali... Ale nienawidzę kiedy mnie ktoś nazywa ,,smarkulą''. Zabrałam mu wściekła nóż, a potem powaliłam go na ziemię. -Idioto! Słuchaj teraz mnie, bo nie będę powtarzać... Jeszcze raz skrzywdzisz kogoś, a pożałujesz. Wezmę ten nóż i wbiję ci go w serce. A jeśli uciekniesz to znajdę cię... Znajdę i zabije! Zrozumiano?- krzyknęłam, a on wstał i przyszpilił mnie do ściany. -Lubię takie zadziorne jak ty...- rzekł i zbliżył się do mojej twarzy. Wtem oto Foxy uderzył go tam.. No wiecie XD. Dostałam paraliżu. Foxy złapał mnie za rękę i chciał ucieknąć, ale ja wyszarpałam się i pomogłam dziewczynce. Uciekliśmy jak najdalej od tego pokoju. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach